


A G-Woman’s Guide to Curious Food Identification

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Food, Season/Series 06, The X-Files Revival, XF Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Tumblr for the XFWritingChallenge "Food" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A G-Woman’s Guide to Curious Food Identification

It is entirely possible that Scully has been to enough roadside haunts in the past six years to write her own book.

_A G-Woman’s Guide to Curious Food Identification._ Or something like that. 

She used to give Mulder the benefit of the doubt– at 2am, there’s not a lot of options for a meal, and certainly not a lot of nutritious ones. But now she truly believes that he goes out of his way to find the greasiest establishments around. There is no other plausible explanation.

“Mulder,” she starts, stabbing a runaway cherry tomato from her side salad (the only thing she deemed Unlikely To Kill Her), “we are in the respectable state of Louisiana. A state that, believe it or not, is known for their food. Their good food.”

He is partially obscured by the mountain of food in front of him- the Rajun’ Cajun Special.

“This is the American Way, Scully. Long day of monster hunting, unwinding from the stress of the day with some local home cooking. Blue collar life at it’s finest.” He scoops up a forkful and offers it to her across the table. 

“I’m good.” She pushes it back towards him. “The only unexplained phenomena in this town is what’s actually in that burrito.”

“’S good,” he answers around a mouthful of beans and cheese and who knows what else. “You’re missing out.” 

She sighs and pours more dressing on her quickly wilting lettuce. 

* * *

It’s almost impossible to believe that fifteen years later, she’s back in a car in the middle of nowhere. 

She’ll admit it feels comfortable, almost normal. It is easy to slip back into their routine. The chasm between her and Mulder is being bridged by badges, mutants, and case files. The fog is lifting, and she can’t remember the last time they both seemed content. 

“We need to eat, Mulder.” They are somewhere in Upstate New York. She stopped paying attention to road signs hours ago, just driving in the general direction of the hotel. 

He starts scrolling through his phone, looking for options. “Looks like there’s a few Thai places with good reviews nearby, a Chili’s, one of those hipster salad bar places you like..” 

She makes a non-committal hum.

“You know, Scully, this was much more fun before the days of TripAdvisor and Urban Spoon. You had to use instinct, know the open road. I could pick a good restaurant.”

“That is an entirely untrue statement.” She spies a flashing neon sign up ahead.

“I’m hurt. How many times did I lead us astray?”

She shifts lanes to turn onto the exit ramp. He’s still staring at the screen in his lap. “Many times, Mulder. Many times. The worst must have been that place in Louisiana, you were up all night-”

“Stomach virus, Doctor Scully. Completely different than food poisoning.”

Another non-committal hum.

He finally looks up when she pulls into a parking lot and stops the car. The sign in front of them reads, “Empire Diner– Home of the World’s Largest Omelette!” 

He can’t help but grin at her. “Really?” 

“Let’s go inside before I change my mind. But when we get home, you’re taking me to a proper dinner. Somewhere without laminated placemats.”

They get out of the car and his hand finds his way to the small of her back.

_Some things never change._


End file.
